First
by gabriel.x0
Summary: He was lost, he didn't remember anything about himself. But then there came a silver-haired man, so familiar and trustworthy, and told him they were... WHAT?


#H-U#S

He stood on the crowding street and couldn't quite realize how he got there. Everything around him moved hectically – those crazy people, running in different directions, shouting, talking, laughing either with each other or simply with themselves or even with some small boxes they clenched near their ears; those strange mechanical monsters rapidly sliding along the both sides of the street and beeping, squashing, grating; even clouds in the sky, barely visible between the tops of the frightfully high buildings, seemed to scud awfully fast. Now his head was spinning a little, so he grabbed the strange metallic tree he stood near and looked down at himself. He had rather strange clothes on, starting with those weird clad shoes and ending with the awkward tight bowknot he fumbled on his neck. Then he looked at his hands and noticed a thin golden ring on the certain finger. He shut the eyes firmly. It seems he is married, how in the world could he forget it? Who was the happy bride? What was actually happening?

"Please, stop hugging a traffic signal installation, young man" suddenly there was a rampant voice nearby, it made him open his eyes forcefully. In front of him stood a strange man with a thick stick, striped black and white. The man pointed that stick right at his face. "If you are that drunk you'd better come with me…"

He shook his head, he didn't want to go anywhere with that man! Who knows what he's used to do with that stick…

"Iruka!" he heard a familiar voice and immediately realized that it calls exactly him, he was Iruka. Two strong arms entwined around his waist, tugging him away from the stable metallic tree, but also supporting him warmly, bringing a feeling of home and peace. As Iruka's back was pressed to the firm body, he inhaled deeply and caught a somehow very dear scent. He remembered it, he loved it, those hands must really belong to his precious person.

"Sorry, officer" said the soft lazy voice near Iruka's ear. "Here is my ID. This man's just a little bit distracted. I'll take care of him". A small card was given to the dangerous man with a stick, who looked at it for a long while and finally nodded.

"Hatake Kakashi" he drawled, seemingly analyzing information on the card. "Do you take responsibility for this man?"

"Yes, I do" said the man behind Iruka pompously. "For the rest of my life" added he in a whisper into Iruka's ear.

The man with a stick gave ID card back, turned away and left, muttering something unintelligible and using strange words 'traffic', 'faggots' and 'rush-hour'.

"Gosh, 'ruka! Those damn kids drove you insane again!" whined the precious voice, making Iruka turn around sharply in desire to see what that person looked like. He did it and met the pair of the most beautiful mismatched eyes in the world.

"Kakashi don't you swear again…!" he started to moralize mechanically, as he used to do it on the everyday basis of communicating with that jounin… wait, with whom? Iruka shook his head vigorously, he was definitely not okay.

"Hi sweetheart!" the man he recognized as Kakashi was silver-haired, tall and his smile took Iruka's breath away. "I missed you too!" After this declaration Iruka received a kiss at the tip of his nose.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, trying to understand what was happening to him. The man just kissed his nose and he already was melting in his hands in spite of all uneasiness he felt.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Don't start it, 'ruka!" he took Iruka's hand and pulled him down the street in tow. "I'm sorry I didn't come home yesterday! They needed me to perform some craftsmanship on continuous community service so…" in one smooth movement Kakashi turned around and grabbed Iruka's chin firmly, bringing their faces close enough to almost touch, "…what do I do for you to forgive me?" he whispered pleadingly and pressed their lips together in a tender, but definitely unchaste kiss. Iruka froze letting that familiar man touch him.

"Since when do you think you have a right…" he exhaled afterwards. The feelings silver-haired man evoked in him were overwhelmingly impure. Could it be real?

"Since I laid my eyes on you, and it was almost four years ago" pointed Kakashi, turning away, grabbing Iruka's hand again and pulling the man further down the street. "And since the moment I never forget, when two years, five month and eighteen days ago you agreed to marry me and be only my till the end of my life" he winked at Iruka over the shoulder grinning happily.

"Oh! So I'm the happy bride" drawled Iruka thoughtfully, bringing his free hand to his eyes and staring at the ring. "Great!" he spitted sarcastically, dropping the hand.

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Kakashi laughed, stopping at the entrance of a very strange building, full of swarming people. "If you are not objecting the fast food today, I'd like to buy something here and head home…" declared Kakashi, observing menu on the door, "…because I can't wait to be alone with you…" he made a choice and entered the door, tugging the other man inside the building, "…face to face with my dear man, hooray" he added, gazing at Iruka eloquently.

Iruka gulped. Whatever it meant, his body was definitely happy to politely oblige and do everything according the silver-haired man's plan. He was intrigued to the very bones. But why couldn't he remember a thing about the whole situation he was now in?

#H-U#S

The second building Kakashi tugged Iruka in was amazingly high.

"Want to have a race to the 12-th floor?" asked silver-haired man teasingly. "Or better a casual style?"

Iruka looked at him suspiciously. He trusted that man, but somehow he also knew there could be a dangerous joke in his intentions. So he nodded and decided to stay in a neutral position.

"The casual style will do" declared he.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What, really?" asked he and received another short nod from a little bit confused Iruka, who started to doubt he could use logic while communicating with that man. "You're so sweet! Hold the food!" While Iruka was given a big paper bag, Kakashi was definitely exulting. What could that mean? There was not much time for Iruka to think about it, because the very next moment he found himself in Kakashi's arms, being carried upstairs.

"Lifts are no fun!" stated Kakashi and pressed Iruka's body closer to him.

Iruka couldn't remember who the hell those lifts were.

"And they say you are lazy!" pointed he, holding the paper bag tight in one arm and hugging Kakashi's neck with the other for balance. Then he realized he can't remember who those mysterious 'they' were either and pouted.

"They suck!" Kakashi grinned, continuing his way upstairs.

Iruka felt his cheeks start to burn, because the word Kakashi used was rather embarrassing and he had too vivid imagination.

"What, you still blush at the word 'suck', sweetheart?" wondered seductive voice right into Iruka's ear. "We should work more on that" pointed Kakashi and gave an exposed earlobe a quick fruity suck.

"Stop it!" hissed Iruka, wiggling in the other man's arms. Still he couldn't lie to himself, he felt hot waves roll over his body every time Kakashi mentioned or did something ambiguous. Iruka reminded himself he was that man's husband for quite a long time already, what meant they definitely did all possible things, the embarrassing 'sucking' included. While having the face brighter then ripe tomato, Iruka squinted at Kakashi who finally stopped in front of the door.

"I'm just warming up" Kakasi winked at his blushed man and put him down to his feet to get the keys.

Iruka bit his lower lip and entered the door Kakashi held opened for him. It was suddenly completely dark inside while Kakashi slammed the door after he entered. Panicked, Iruka made the step in direction the silver-haired man stood and grabbed his sleeve.

"Kakashi…" he whispered frightfully, although he didn't get it himself why he was that terrified.

"Maa, sweetheart…" Kakashi whispered, entwining his hands around Iruka's waist and definitely misinterpreting Iruka's fear. "We are to eat first…" he started.

Iruka caught a moment he was pressed against Kakashi's body and buried his nose in the other man's chest, inhaling the familiar scent deeply. It was another tacit action, just like he wanted it badly and he did it. To say he liked it was to say nothing. Now his only wish was to stay like this forever. But Kakashi's shudder made him raise his head alertly.

"…until you are to feed me yourself" declared silver-haired man, slowly lowering one of his hands to Iruka's crotch.

Iruka slapped the naughty hand quickly, before it was too late.

"To eat first is good" said he and pushed away immediately.

Kakashi sighed heavily. There was a loud 'click' and everything around went illuminated.

"Teaser!" barked Kakashi, pecking Iruka's cheek and headed to the right door near the entrance. "I'll make us tea and you do the table!"

Iruka caught himself on staring at the man's ass, which disappeared in the doorframe, and licking his lips. He shook his head in attempt to think rationally. Because he had to figure out what was happening with his memories first, before… Iruka frowned and bit his lower lip till it hurt. …before what? Before Kakashi makes tea and they are done with the dinner? Before that silver-haired man, who calls himself his husband, lays his hands on him and… Iruka shuddered and tasted blood in his mouth. He bit his lip through, but felt no pain.

Iruka turned sharply and entered the door next to him; it was a spacious living-room. He made two more steps inside and froze. There were a lot of pictures on the wall – most of all pictures of Iruka with the kids, but also a couple of pictures of Iruka and Kakashi together.

"Remember this time" Kakashi approached soundlessly and stopped near the man. He pointed at the picture they stood barefoot near the sea and Iruka's hand was obviously stuck in the other man's pants, his eyes wide. "I made you believe I have a crawfish there and you were so worried!" he laughed cheerfully, like only the small children are able to do, and Iruka couldn't resist an urge to slap his nape lightly. Kakashi just laughed harder. He caught Iruka's hand and kissed the fingers.

"Or this one" he pointed at the picture where they both were in the steamy water of the hot springs, only heads visible, Kakashi chuckling and Iruka scared, gazing at the people bathing around them and trying to catch the silver-haired man with his hand. "I stole your swimming trunks and you were so furiously angry at me afterwards! Though the sex we had that night was one of the best I remember. You made me literally sweat, sweetheart!" Kakashi shook his head, screwing up his eyes mischievously on the precious memories.

"What about that one?" smirked Iruka, squinting at Kakashi. He pointed at the picture where Iruka and couple of other man sat at the high fence and Kakashi was running circles in the wide paddock, the big furry animal on his heels, almost biting his ass.

Kakashi lowered his gaze.

"Yes, I remember you told me to stay away from that one" muttered he. "But I was always good with the dogs! Who knew it was a three days unfed wolf?" he winced and gazed at Iruka hopefully. "Let's remove this horror from our picture-wall!"

Iruka shrugged.

"Only if we remove the two previous embarrassing pictures too!" declared he.

"Never!" Kakashi smirked, put out his tongue and fluttered it up and down.

"We'll see…" drawled Iruka, watching the man. It was so comfortable with him, like he was home.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Kakashi pulled Iruka closer and placed both palms at the man's waist. "You are too dangerous when challenged! I'll better give you real food first" he pointed. "Our tea is ready".

#H-U#S

Iruka sat at the windowsill, staring at the monstrous buildings around and little figures on the ground. The twelfth floor was too high for his taste. Or maybe he should wait and it'll become ordinary soon. He admitted those huge constructions all over here, bathed in the bright lights now, when it was almost a deep night, were mysteriously attractive and enormously beautiful. He'll remember everything soon; he just needs a little more time.

Kakashi approached quietly and stood behind Iruka, embracing his shoulders and drawing the man to his chest.

"Tell me the story how we met" asked Iruka suddenly.

"You like to listen to it, don't you?" smirked Kakashi, slowly passing his fingers through the man's hair.

Iruka said nothing, enjoying the feeling of peace and comfort of those tender arms he was somehow sure will support and protect him when he needs it the most.

"Okay, let's see. It was evening and I came to the training grounds to walk the dogs I work with. One of the grounds was surrounded by the waist-high fence and I caught the sight of a man, who got around to the fence and leaned at it tiredly, watching me as I was throwing the ball and the dogs were running around trying to catch it. Dogs like to play with the ball, but they never give it back, and I always need to run after them and fight for the ball. So I was running and jumping and throwing the ball, when suddenly I noticed a couple of girls glancing at me and giggling. They didn't see the dogs because of the fence, but they surely saw me and it must be really funny to watch an adult acting the way I did. The man who watched me turned his face, smiled at the girls and pointed his finger at me. 'The young breachy soul,' he said, 'likes to play'. Girls giggled even louder as they passed the ground by. I froze as if rooted to the spot, staring at the man intensely and couldn't take my eyes off his face. 'Sorry for that' smiled the man guiltily. 'You are so alluringly active…' I hummed and threw the ball in his direction. Actually I thought he'll dodge it or catch it… Like in slow motion I watched it flying directly to the man's face and his surprised eyes widened when it finally hit the forehead. He fell down, disappearing behind the fence and I ran to him immediately, realizing what I have done. But he was sitting there on the ground just laughing hard, so I was relieved. That magical quite laughter surrounded me and drew me down to the ground he sat on. 'I didn't want to hurt you' said I. 'Oh, I think I earned that one' were the words he said when I took his head in my hands and traced the red round mark on his forehead. When I asked 'What can I do for you?' he smirked and stood up, making me straighten too. Reaching out his hand, he looked me in the eyes and said 'I'd like the ball to throw it at you so we'll be even'" Kakashi paused and hid his face in Iruka's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Go on" asked Iruka, raising his hand and caressing Kakashi's neck, then guiding the other man's face to his side to look into his eyes. "Did I throw a ball and hurt you?"

"Would you still like to?" murmured Kakashi, nuzzling his cheek. Iruka shook his head wordlessly and Kakashi continued. "No, I suggested to take you to dinner instead of beating me, but you said you have no time for that" Kakashi sighed, tightening his arms around Iruka's shoulders as if the man could escape.

"What a pity" Iruka purred.

Kakashi shrugged and sat near Iruka at the windowsill with his back to the glass. He pulled Iruka to his body and made him rest a head on his chest.

"Yet, you came to the training grounds the very next day again, and the day after the next too. You were so eager to beat me, I thought" Kakashi smiled at the memory of Iruka's behavior the first days of their acquaintance.

"Am I that bitchy?" wondered Iruka, raising his head in surprise.

"Well," Kakashi drawled and started to stroke his hair soothingly "sometimes you really are" stated he. "I guess it can be one of the reasons why every time I'm with you I feel like it's our first".

#H-U#S

"They can call and send me for another mission today" cried Kakashi's suppressed voice from the bathroom. That statement made Iruka shudder inwardly. It wasn't good, even though he couldn't remember what exactly Kakashi was doing at his work. "Will you be so kind to come down and join me in the shower? I need your help to rub my…" Iruka tensed, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "I need you to help me wash my back!" sang Kakashi, definitely trying his best to sound innocently.

Iruka chuckled, climbed down the windowsill and poked his face into the bathroom. It was steamy there, but he saw Kakashi moving inside the strange narrow cabin. Iruka came closer and poked the cabin with his finger. It was made from a strange material, he was sure he can break it easily. Suddenly the door of the cabin slid to the side and there appeared Kakashi's face, brows furrowed.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" asked Kakashi worriedly. "I remember you shouting at me last time I entered our bathroom in my pants" smirked he, watching Iruka blush.

"It's so narrow here…" muttered Iruka, observing the little cabin and also nodding at the rest of the bathroom, definitely too small for two adult men to be there together.

Kakashi laughed.

"Those modern flats are the pain, I know" said he, reaching for Iruka's palm, which rested on the cabin's wall. "And I know you'd prefer a bath" he squeezed Iruka's fingers slightly. "I want it too, but as far as we have only this one…" abruptly, he pulled Iruka point-blank into the cabin, and the man realized he was inside when the door slammed behind him with the loud unnatural 'thum!' and he felt water running down his clothed body.

"Kakashi!" cried Iruka, lifting his hands up in a useless gesture to protect himself from ingress of water. "I'm all wet now!"

"Oh, sweetheart" murmured Kakashi, smirking. "I'm so sorry you are. Let me help you take that wet clothes off" he stretched out his hands, but Iruka slapped them both away firmly.

"You! You made it on purpose, silly jounin!" yelled he, looking down at his totally wet shirt and pants, which stuck to his body and strained around it eloquently. The realization of the silver-haired man's intentions struck him as he started to raise his head slowly, catching the sight of the naked legs in front of him and trailing them slowly up until his eye stopped at the very impressive evidence of Kakashi's masculinity.

"Who's 'jounin'?" Kakashi took Iruka's chin with his fingers and made him look into the mismatched eyes. Iruka shuddered and made an effort to return his gaze to the other man's crotch. "I asked you a question, 'ruka" muttered Kakashi menacingly. "Who's he?"

Iruka shrugged, scared of that sudden jealousy. He lowered his gaze and it fixed on the muscle-bound chest and two pert nipples.

"'kashi…" whispered Iruka quietly. "'kashi…"

Two strong hands gripped him and brought him to that perfect chest, hugging tightly.

"Teaser" moaned Kakashi into Irukas ear. "You are such a teaser" he stroke the man's spine and leaned back a little. "You like to play with thunder, don't you, sweetheart?" asked he, looking Iruka into the eyes. "May I take your wet clothes off? You don't need it here".

Iruka fixed his lost gaze on Kakashi's face and nodded. He didn't remember what he was in this life, he didn't know what he had to achieve or what his priorities were. The only thing he realized was the fact that he wanted to be in the strong arms of the silver-haired man, he wanted to touch him and to possess him, to gain him for himself only and to let him do whatever he wanted with his body. An urge was so intense, it made his hands and knees tremble.

"Yes" whispered Iruka. "Yes, please".

"You say 'please'?" Kakashi chuckled, pinning Iruka to the thick wall of the cabin and starting to unbutton his shirt with the quick movements of the skillful fingers. "So polite! What shall I do next?" asked he, throwing the wet shirt away. Kakashi's palms slid along Iruka's chest and stopped on the nipples, pressing and squeezing it slightly with the fingertips.

Iruka tilted his head back to the wall and watched wet naked man in front of him. The sight of silver hair and the pale skin made his heart beat faster. Somehow he was sure he watched the most arousing picture he could wish for his taste.

"Now my pants," said he, enjoying the smile Kakashi gave him before kneeling down and burring the nose in his stomach, "take them off".

Obeying Iruka's order, silver-haired man lowered said pants down together with the underwear and then threw them away like he did before with the shirt. Still on his knees, Kakashi looked Iruka into the eyes mischievously.

"Let's train to use that embarrassing word you always blush at" suggested he.

Iruka shook his head, moaning 'No!'

"Yes!" pointed Kakashi, touching Iruka's erected member lightly with his nose. "Please" he added, definitely grinning.

"No!" whined Iruka. "Please, no!" He even shut his eyes, but it didn't help. The water running down his body, the tender touches of his member and finally the short lick of his high-strung balls did the job.

"Give me the task, sensei," smiled Kakashi, resisting from touching the tasty erected flesh in front of him yet, "just a one short verb".

"Who's the teaser here?" murmured Iruka, not able to fight his desires any longer. Taking his member into his hand he caressed it slowly, enjoying Kakashi's suppressed growls and positioned it in front of the silver-haired man's mouth. "Suck!" ordered he, blushing hardly.

Kakashi's lips parted and let Iruka's hand guide the hard flesh into the moistened cavern. The mouth closed around the cock and Iruka felt Kakashi's tongue slide along his length teasingly, doing nothing else.

"Suck" repeated he and Kakashi performed a slow suck, just the one. Iruka understood what kind of lesson the silver-haired man wanted to teach him and growled.

"Suck" said he and got another pleasurable suck immediately, but just the one again.

"You're an ass" declared Iruka and felt Kakashi's hands position on his ass, circling it from both sides. "Suck!" Iruka shuddered both of the pleasurable man's mouth movements and of the pale fingers squeeze his buttocks. "Suck!" one slow swallowing motion and Kakashi's palms moved Iruka's globes apart. "Suck!" a long finger intruded into Iruka's hole and made him thrust forward into the silver-haired man's mouth. "Suck!"

Very soon the movements of two men became rhythmic as it always happens before the overwhelming feverishness is allowed to grow and rule. Iruka continued to cry the magic word, but Kakashi stopped suddenly and stood up, turning him around to face the man's back and lifting one of Iruka's knees up to place it on the high cabin's border, so that he could have a better access to the precious stretched hole he ached to intrude.

"I'm sorry to interrupt our sucking lesson, sweetheart" whispered he into Iruka's ear, guiding his stone-hard member to slide up and down the gap between Iruka's spread buttocks. "We have another short verb to practice, am I right?"

Iruka moaned a loud 'Yes', feeling Kakashi's free hand grab his erection.

"And that verb is …" started Kakashi, pushing the very tip of his member into Iruka and pulling out immediately.

"Fuck!" cried Iruka, blushing again. "Fuck!" he shouted, afraid that Kakashi is able to restrain himself and tease him longer. But Kakashi wasn't, he pushed into the other man tenderly couple of first times and very soon the movements became more forceful, making Iruka press his head against the cabin's wall. It was more convenient to take the thrust like that.

As the rhythm grew, Iruka brought his hands to position on Kakashi's and guide the strokes, performed on his own member.

"Yes" hissed he. "Like this" and began to meet Kakashi's thrusts into his ass with the counter-motions.

"Sweetheart!" moaned Kakashi's voice, full of desire and Iruka cried, tensing around the big intruding flesh, achieving the peak and making the silver-haired man come over the edge too. Kakashi felt his semen spill out as he continued to thrust into the other man, making their orgasm last and enjoying the jumping motion Iruka performed on his cock again and again. When they finally fall down to the cabin's floor, they were completely exhausted. The both men barely possessed the strength to wash and dry one another before they crawled into the bed. There Iruka cuddled up to Kakashi to get more intimacy. He smirked inwardly, deciding that for a first time with the man, and it was the first time while he still didn't remember a thing about their past together, the sex was definitely impressive. After this statement he sighed happily and immediately fell asleep.

#H-U#S

"No!" murmured Iruka firmly, holding the struggling warm body with both his hands. "No, until it's a short journey to the bathroom" added he and suddenly woke up of the sound of his own voice.

The silver-haired man near him sighed and stroke his head tenderly, smoothing the long locks away from Iruka's face.

"I received a message, 'ruka" whispered Kakashi. "There is a work for me to do".

With a loud whine Iruka let Kakashi stand up from the bed and start to dress. He watched the man through the half-lidded eyes, enjoying the sight of his strong body moving, and blushed at the memory of their joint activities just a couple of hours ago.

Before going away, Kakashi came to the bed and kissed Iruka's cheek tenderly.

"Don't be angry at me, sweetheart" whispered he pleadingly. "Remember that I love you" he added and turned around to leave.

"Come back safe" Iruka muttered a strange formula that abruptly came into his mind. He heard the sound of the closed door and realized he was alone.

After a while Iruka stood up and dressed into the clothes he found in the shelf. It fitted him perfectly. He couldn't sleep since Kakashi left. In spite of sleeping he sat at the windowsill and watched the sun rising slowly. The yellow spiky beams warmed the world, waking the life up and making everything around start to move after the night's frozen state. Iruka couldn't tell why, but he felt uneasy and this uneasiness was clearly based on the worry about the silver-haired man. As if someone evil took his heart and compressed it in the palm of the hand, making it ache just a bit, then letting it free and compressing again. Iruka knew – if Kakashi was here with him he could remove that evil hand without any efforts, just embracing Iruka's shoulders with his warm tender hands, just smiling at him with that mischievous smile Irula liked so much, just whispering 'sweetheart' into his ear. Iruka shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. What was happening to him? What could he do?

Something rang loudly and Iruka jumped up, tacitly grabbing a strange tube from the table.

"Iruka?" called the voice from the tube.

"Yes?" answered Iruka, frowning. He found it stupid to talk with the tube, but since it knew his name…

"I have bad news for you, Kakashi was injured" said the voice. "We hope for the best, but it's quite serious this time. You'd better come to the central hospital if you want to… well..." the voice coughed, definitely unable to continue the sentence. Indeed, 'see him alive the last time' are too hard words to say aloud.

"I'm on my way!" cried Iruka, throwing the tube away and hurrying to the door. The only thing he knew he had to do now was getting to that hospital as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry" muttered suppressed voice from the fallen tube, but no one heard it.

Iruka ran down the steps, muttering 'lifts are no fun' without no reason, concentrating on the action, making his brain stop working the silly thoughts for a while for the sake of delaying the hysterics. He stumbled on the doorstep and, in an effort to gain a balance, jumped strait at the broad street in front of the weird cab, colored with bright yellow paint.

The cab screeched loudly, stopping sharp one millimeter from Iruka's knees.

"So eager to die, punk?" cried an old man, crawling out of the cab.

"I need to get to the central hospital" cried Iruka back hysterically, feeling the tears fill his eyes. "I must get to the central hospital!"

"Well, getting under the wheels on purpose is not the safest technique to reach the hospital" an old man calmed down, watching Iruka's nervous state. "Get into the car, I'll take you there" muttered he, crawling back to his seat.

Iruka went to the door on the opposite side of the cab and fought to open it furiously until an old man opened it for him from inside.

"You must be really out of mind, young one" he shook his head, observing Iruka's trembling hands. "Whom do you have in that hospital?"

"My only reason to live. The thunder that makes my heart beat" whispered Iruka, staring into space and seeing nothing. "Is it a long way to get there?"

"Just a couple of minutes" said an old man, slowly turning the cab left and starting to move faster.

When they finally got to the hospital, Iruka's hands trembled so intense he couldn't open the door again. An old man leaned to him and helped him with the door handle.

"Thank you so much!" said Iruka, jumping out of the cab.

The man waved his hand on him and smiled.

"Run to your thunder, hipster!"

Iruka ran into the huge building, ignoring the loud cries around him, he didn't need to be guided; he knew exactly where Kakashi was. He felt man's presence with his skin; he just needed to get to there. As Iruka approached the sought-for door he heard the voices inside.

"Seven bullets strait through the body, blood loss, surmise of numerous viscus perforations…" Iruka entered the room and saw Kakashi on the table, covered in blood, "… there is no chance he'll live…"

"No" whispered he, coming closer to the body.

"Take him out of here!" said somebody firmly. Iruka felt hands, trying to pull him back, and shove them away furiously. Kakashi barely breathed, exhaling sharply, his eyes were opened and stared at the sealing.

"…'ruka…" dry lips muttered unconsciously.

"Kakashi" whispered Iruka, placing his hands on the silver-haired man's chest. "I love you too, do you hear me?" the tears started to run down his cheeks when he understood that Kakashi can't see or hear him anymore. He gulped and shut his eyes firmly gathering the strength from the inward sources and forcing it flow out through his hands into Kakashi's chest. When he opened his eyes again his palms glowed warmly green.

"Somebody, stop him, he's loosing his own energy!" cried a voice near Iruka. Strong arms grabbed him, trying to pull him away from the silver-haired man and he shove them off again sharply, continuing his action in spite of his knees started to tremble. The last thing he saw when he raised his head, were medics with the wide-opened eyes, staring at some beeping screens.

"This man will survive" whispered someone in awe and Iruka fall down to the floor, loosing his consciousness.

#H-U#S

"Iruka!" someone called him, but he didn't want to go to them, he had an important thing to do, it was as important as saving human's life. Iruka shook his head furiously.

"No!" cried he, feeling tears flow from his forcibly shut eyes. "No! No-no-no-no!"

"Iruka, come back to us!" a cold hand cupped his cheek and he received a slight slap on the other cheek.

Iruka moaned, realizing he can't escape waking up.

"Genma, don't you dare beat him!" said a familiar voice quietly, but also threateningly. Iruka tensed on the sound of that voice, turned his head in direction the voice came from and opened the eyes. There, near the camp fire, sat Kakashi, watching him with his one visible eye, obscure expression on his masked face.

"Kakashi…" Iruka's lips went up, performing a one of the silliest smiles in the world. His sight fell on the orange book in Kakashi's hand. "…reading porn!"

"Our Iruka is back!" announced Genma, towering above Iruka's body. "You cried in your sleep, you know?" continued he. "I thought the weirdest thing ever was your behavior yesterday, but the way you whined 'I love you' right now…"

"Genma, shut up!" said Kakashi, standing up and coming closer to Iruka. "It's your turn of duty" he pointed to the senbon-sucking man, sitting down near Iruka, who continued to stare at silver-haired man and smile.

Genma pouted, but nodded anyway.

"What was yesterday?" asked Iruka suddenly.

"You were acting as the civilian the whole day and asked us a lot of weird questions. Especially Kakashi…" Genma grinned mischievously. "You even almost pulled his mask off!"

"I don't remember a thing about it" muttered Iruka. "But I surely remember other things that happened to me yesterday…" drawled he slowly.

"Listen, Iruka, I think you should stop participating in Ibiki's mind-experiments" said Genma, turning away to go patrol the neighborhood.

"I think I am still able to decide what to do in my free time, Genma" declared Iruka furiously, gazing in Genma's direction.

Genma shrugged and went away, leaving the two men alone.

"I'm glad you are back" smiled Kakashi sheepishly. "Iruka from yesterday was too annoying".

"I was in the very strange place" said Iruka, sitting up near Kakashi. "And I met you there" he added, watching Kakashi raise his brow questioningly. "You were unmasked" smiled Iruka. "Your eyes were mismatched and there were two scars on your face – one under the left eye and another one in the corner of the lip" Iruka showed the exact places and the length of the scars. "It was a cutest face I've ever seen!" purred he, remembering unmasked Kakashi from yesterday.

The only visible eye of the present Kakashi widened and Iruka stunned, watching him remove the hitai-ate and the mask slowly. The face was totally according Iruka's description.

"I start to think Ibiki's experiments are dangerous indeed" declared Kakashi, watching Iruka's amazed expression. "So what did we do in that reality of yesterday?" asked he interestedly.

Iruka gulped, resisting an urge to entwine his arms around the man's neck. All the fear for the silver-haired man, he got over before, caused the tears fill his eyes and he sobbed.

"I've met you on the street, you said you were…" started Iruka, but suddenly stumbled, hesitating if he should tell the exact story to this Kakashi. They were never close to each other, not even friends, just acquaintances from the same village.

"Go on" asked Kakashi, covering Iruka's hand with his own supportively. Iruka shuddered, looked at their touching hands and continued, deciding to tell just the basic facts of his adventure.

"You said you were my husband and we went home to dine and…" Iruka blushed at the memory about what they did at home besides dining and bit his lower lip.

"And…?" encouraged him Kakashi.

"And then they called you on the mission" sighed Iruka. "You were injured and dying" tears made Iruka's cheeks wet, but he didn't even notice it. Kakashi pulled the crying man to his chest and stroke his back soothingly. "I was afraid to loose you so much" sobbed Iruka into Kakashi's shoulder. He inhaled deeply and raised his head sharply to meet silver-haired man's mismatched eyes. "You even smell like him" quietly whispered Iruka.

Kakashi laughed and hugged Iruka's body tightly to calm the man down.

"So I was your husband and you sniffed me" stated he. "I like the plot! What happened after I was injured?"

"Pervert!" chuckled Iruka, relaxing in familiar strong arms. "I came to the hospital, they said you'll die" Iruka sobbed again. "I placed my hands on you and performed the healing jutsu" he shrugged. "I don't know how it happened, because I can't heal. At least I surely can't heal the dangerous wounds" added he.

"Well," drawled Kakashi, "you surely can if you desire it very much. The healing jutsu is based on the sharing your energy with the injured person. Not every human can do it without hurting themselves, that's why the medics are so rare" explained he.

Iruka stopped fighting an urge and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"I desired and I shared" he nodded, touching Kakashi's neck with the tip of his nose. "I tried my best until I lost the consciousness. I hope another Iruka will be alright…" speculated he, enjoying the familiar intimacy. He even forgot that for Kakashi such an intimacy wasn't familiar at all.

"I hope another Kakashi will be alright too" murmured the silver haired man into the curve of Iruka's neck.

"And they will live long and happy life together" laughed Iruka, but suddenly stopped and pulled back, pouting.

"What, aren't you happy?" wondered Kakashi.

Iruka shrugged and avoided to look into the silver-haired man's eyes.

"I know that it's silly, but it seems to me I'm jealous" he sighed and smiled sadly. "When I cried that I love him I really meant it!"

"You've got it bad" stated Kakashi, stroking Iruka's head. "But you'd better remember it was another reality and here you have your own life. I'm sure you'll be alright too".

"You think so?" asked Iruka suspiciously.

Kakashi nodded.

"If I have it bad, I'll definitely need some help" pointed Iruka, squinting at Kakashi mischievously.

"What kind of help?" frowned Kakashi.

"Why, the help of the silver-haired man with a scarred face to get over the crush on the same silver-haired man with a scarred face" declared Iruka innocently.

"Maa, sweetheart," smiled Kakashi, pulling Iruka into his lap and planting a chaste kiss on the man's lips, "you surely are a tease!"


End file.
